


Prove It

by Ninja_Librarian



Series: Shidge Month 2018 [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 11: Muscle, F/M, Insert inconvienent injury healing pods can't address plot device here, Shidge Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_Librarian/pseuds/Ninja_Librarian
Summary: In which Shiro is not as flexible as he thinks he is, and suffers the consequences. Fortunately, Pidge is there to take care of the impatient patient.





	Prove It

Pidge frowned as Shiro let out another groan from where he laid on the couch, his face in a grimace as he stared up at the ceiling. She pouted slightly and brushed his white bangs out of his eyes. “You okay, babe? Need another ice pack? Or a heating pad?”

“I want you to program the healing pods so that they can fix Paladins when they do stupid things on the training deck and pull a muscle.” Shiro grumbled.

“You heard Coran. Better to let it heal on its own. It’s only for a few days.”

“Only for a few days of lying around and being useless,” Shiro griped, then mumbled something about being too young to having back pain.

Pidge did feel sorry for Shiro, even though it was kind of his own fault that he for some God-forsaken reason tried to pull some sort of gymnastics trick on the training deck. But Shiro did not rest well, and was not an easy patient. And he especially didn’t rest well when the best thing for him was to lay flat on his back on top of a bag of frozen space veggies, as he had been since that morning after Coran shooed him out of the infirmary with a dose of pain medicine.

“There’s got to be something I can do,” Shiro groaned. “I’m dead weight right now.”

“You’re not. You’re allowed to take a break and rest up. We all have at one point or another. Remember two months ago when Keith dislocated his shoulder in battle? He was in a sling for two weeks and had to sit around while the rest of us trained and stuff. Granted, he was also being as pissy and churlish as you are right now, so that’s a bad example.”

“I’m not pissy, or churlish,” Shiro said, lips pursed together in a pout.

“Oh yeah?” Pidge said, the corner of her mouth lifting. “Prove it.”

“How exactly am I going to prove it?” Shiro demanded.

Pidge shifted so that her back was now against the other part of the couch where it became a corner, typing on her computer as she rested it on her folded legs, her crossed ankles lightly pressed to the top of Shiro's head. “Simple. We are going to watch a movie. And if you’re not happy by the end of it, then you’re beyond hope.”

“And what movie, exactly, did you have in mind?” Shiro asked, tilting his head back to look at her.

“You pick,” Pidge said. “I’ve got Disney movies, I’ve got DreamWorks movies, I’ve got _Star Wars_ and _Star Trek_ , _The Princess Bride_ …”

“Let’s do _The Princess Bride_ ,” Shiro interrupted.

Pidge grinned as she queued up the film, then rested the laptop on Shiro’s torso so they both could see the screen.

Shiro could rest and be happy about it, she knew. Provided that there was the proper motivation.


End file.
